The Letter
by Antigonesev
Summary: Remus writes a letter late at night in the staffroom. Snape gives him a hard time. What happens? SSRL SLASH one-shot fic with upcoming sequel.


Severus Snape sat at his desk, angrily slashing red marks on studensts' essays, taking extra pleasure into grading Potter's essay. Snape wasn't having an good day, as usual. He had just found out he had lost the DADA posistion yet again to Remus Lupin, Dumbledore's pet werewolf, Snape thought bitterly as he let out a slow sigh and leaned back into his chair, stretching his lean frame and stifling an yawn, deciding right then and there to go to bed, it was late enough already, but not before one last patrol of the halls. Who knows, he might manage to catch the little Gryffindor trio doing their rule-breaking, Snape thought with a heavy sigh as he slunk down the hall, his footfalls silent and smooth, from years of perfecting his technique.   
  
Snape halted, knitting his eyebrows in faint puzzlement. Someone was in the staffroom at three in the morning, when all the staff were supposed to be asleep, save the caretaker, who was currently prowling the Anstronmy tower with Mrs. Norris. Snape pursed his lips and slowly but cautiously opened the door, surveying the scene before him. What he saw made him raise an ebony eyebrow in mild amusement. There was the werewolf, sitting at a small table near the fireplace, a cup of tea near him as he was furiously scratching away on a piece of parchment with an worn quill. The faded man seemed to be engrossed in his work, he didn't notice the dark form of Snape slink up to his side, until Snape cleared his throat. He inwardly chuckled to himself as he watched the other man jump, brushing away the parchment he had been slaving upon so tediously for a steady five minutes, his face growing slightly flushed.   
  
Was it Snape's imagination, or did Lupin seem a bit flushed? And what was it with that paper he didn't want him to see, Snape wondered as his dark eyes lit up with an slight malicious light to them.   
  
"Lupin. Fancy seeing you in here at this hour." Snape said in a quiet whisper, arching his eyebrow as he eyed the papers which were hidden under Lupin's arm. Lupin's eyes steadily studied Snape, and quietly nodded his head, shrugging slightly.  
  
"I am very well, just couldn't sleep tonight."  
  
"I see." Snape muttered, as he slid over to an overstuffed armchair near the crackling fireplace, intent on annoying Remus Lupin, an activity he had loved so since his boyhood at Hogwarts. Snape slowly poured himself a cup of Odgen's firewhiskey, studying the cup as he did so, while he could feel Lupin's eyes studying his lithe form as he slowly turned to face Lupin again. Was it his imagination, or was it an odd expression of curiosity he found in those amber eyes of Lupin's?...since when did he notice Lupin's eye colour...? Snape frowned, afraid he was slowly going mad.   
  
"I suppose I shall take my leave, Lupin. I shall have the wolfsbane potion ready for you tomorrow evening at six o' clock in my rooms." Snape said, wondering what had posessed him to divulge that information to Lupin. Snape slowly arched his eyebrow meaningfully at Lupin's hidden parchment before he decided to take his leave of Remus, and to go back to bed.   
  
As he made his way slilently to his bedchambers by way of the dungeons, Snape silently wondered when Remus had stopped being Lupin and became Remus, Snape silently mused as he slid his trousers down his pale legs and slid inside his bed, between the warm silk sheets, and fell right into a dreamless sleep, unlike his counterpart who could not sleep all night, tossing and turning between his well-worn cotton sheets, berating himself for that close call.   
  
Remus had been writing yet another draft of The Letter. He had perfected it, but then Severus had interrupted, barging in on him. It didn't help at all, when he had been about to take his leave and leave it at Severus's door. Now, that letter would have to wait until another opportune time. Remus sighed, turning to his side and gazing out the window at the moon, remembering the moment that Snape had became Severus, his Severus, in his mind.   
  
It had been a meeting at 12 Grimmauld, shortly after the death of Sirius. Severus had only recently arrived and was brooding in his usual seat next to the fire, when he had said something so un-snapelike, that Remus couldn't help but fall hard for him in that moment in time. Severus had looked at him sharply, with a dark lock of hair in his eyes. His eyebrow had risen slowly while he watched Remus take a seat, preparing for the meeting. Remus could remember the distinct accent of Severus's, silky smooth, sending shivers down his spine as he whispered that phrase: "Lupin, all things must come to an end, without endings, there would be no beginnings. Now get out of my seat, werewolf." Severus had whisepred in his silky voice. Lupin knew at that moment, Snape was telling him something deep and meaningful. After all, Severus never spoke until it was absolutely neccescary, a man of few words.   
  
The next morning brought along curious glances along the hallway for Remus. He spied Severus hovering near the enterance to the staff room, appearing to be deep in thought. It seemed the proper opportunity to knock into him and slip the letter in his pocket, perhaps? Remus slowly slid his hand in his pocket, fingering the folded up piece of parchment he had been slaving away upon earlier that morning, he had completed a perfect draft of The Letter, and would give it to Severus today, it had to be today before he recieved the Wolfsbane potion that night.   
  
Severus was standing near the door, wondering what Remus had been doing in that room so late at night. Perhaps writing a letter to a sweetheart? Don't be ridiculous, Snape snapped to himself, snorting slightly. who would want a prematurely grey werewolf for a sweetheart, they had to be half-insane. Why would he feel threatened by the thought of Remus... Snape's path of thought was halted rapidly by the object of his thoughts knocking into him slightly.   
  
"R, watch yourself, werewolf!" Snape snapped, nearly letting slip his precious secret as Remus looked up at him with liquid amber eyes. Snape felt himself take in a sharp breath, looking deeply into the soft eyes of Remus. Neither man moved for a millisecond, studying the other in deep interest. Severus was the first to recover, but not before Lupin lowered his lids slightly, taking in the deep scent of Severus, his Severus.  
  
"Pardon me, Severus." Remus whispered huskily, as he slowly stepped aside, allowing the sallow man to sweep into the staffroom, his obsidian eyes narrowed in deep intrest. Remus had nearly gone weak-kneed, it was the first time Severus had been near enough to him to allow his scent to enter his nose. Lupin committed the scent of Severus to memory, the masculine scent of pine, potions, and the undertone of deodorant, along with a small sprinkling of ... colgone? Remus was slightly surprised, he hadn't expected for him to be wearing colgone. That was indeed a first, Remus thought with a small smile as he walked off, considering his mission accomplished, the letter had been sent.   
  
Severus Snape sat down in his usual armchair, and stared into the fire, his long fingers curling around an elaborate Slytherin House mug that Draco Malfoy had given him for a christmas gift. He didn't consider himself sentimental, but he did enjoy the mug, it was highly functional, and it managed to prickle Minerva's Gryffindor pride, since she nor did any other Head of House have a mug such as Severus's. Slowly, his mind traveled to the recent encounter with Remus, wondering what had made Remus crash into him. Severus allowed a slight curve to his thin lips as he recalled the feel of Remus's muscular torso brushing lightly along his own, and recalling the light brush of his long brown hair against his threadbare robes. Why should Remus prarade around in such shabbiness, Snape wondered, but then groaned aloud, he had broken his promise to himself, he had been thinking of Remus. Snape sighed, and stood up to go rinse out his mug, and frowned at the feel of something in his pocket. Snape frowned, and pulled out an folded piece of parchment, which clearly wasn't his, it bore a small coat of arms which seemed familiar, quite familiar. Snape slowly put down his mug on the counter and sat back down, staring at the parchment in intrest, taking out his wand to check it for hexes or anything unfriendly. It did have an heavy protection charm, designed to burn up should anyone else but the reciever read the letter. Severus's eyes went wide, wondering what secrets the parchment held. Snape quickly turned over the parchment, and saw his own name written out neatly in even masculine script which screamed out in his mind, "Remus!" So, Remus had written this, and Severus now had an answer to why Remus had crashed into him earlier. Perhaps it was Order buisness? Snape neatly opened the letter, grateful that he was the only one with early classes that morning.   
  
Dear Severus, The years have not been kind to people like us. Ever since I was a boy of eleven, I have noticed you out the corner of my eye, wishing I could see more of the boy that was Severus Snape. I shall admit I was quite the marauder, but I never stood for anything that could bring you harm, Severus, and I regret the day that it happened, nor did I mean for it to happen. After you were nearly attacked, I could never forgive myself for bringing harm to someone I cared about deeply. I did not realize how deeply I cared for you until the day I discovered you had turned against You Know Who to become an spy for the Order. I realized, Severus, that I was in love with you, and have been, ever since I first laid eyes on your obsidain eyes and raven hair, the hook-nosed eleven year old boy at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Severus, I love you, and always will. Loath as I am to admit it, Werewolves only mate once, and for life. I did wonder why I never cared for anyone in that way, until I saw you again at Hogwarts, Severus. I then realized that I had uncosciously chosen you. I will understand upon discovery of this love for you, you refuse to return it. All I wish is for you to be aware that someone out there loves you with every beat of his heart, every breath he takes, and more. Severus Sennett Snape, I have loved you, and will continue to do so. Remus Julian Lupin.  
  
Severus's eyes widened, and his mouth instantly dried at the declaration of love Remus had declared in the letter. With an dawning realization, this had been the very parchment Remus had been slaving over the night before. Severus's heart pounded with an heady realization that he had been there while Remus had been writing these very words of love. Snape sat there for quite some time, reading the letter once again, checking for any hidden hexes or charms, until Minerva McGonagall and Myhael Sinistra walked in the room, with Lupin and Royal Vector bringing up the rear, the four of them instantly summoning coffee mugs, already filled with the rich aroma of coffee, and taking their seats. Severus slowly kept his eyes on Remus, watching every movement. Severus's eyebrow rose ever so slightly as Remus took a seat near Severus, and kept his eyes on the fire crackling in the fireplace.  
  
"Morning, Severus." Remus said ever so quietly, Severus almost thought he had imagined the greeting. Severus nodded his head sharply, slowly folding up the letter and slipping it into his pocket for further analysis later. "Are you eager for the upcoming match of Slytherin and Gryffindor? I heard recently that Draco Malfoy has been moved to an Chaser, and the new Seeker is Jean Ravenwood? This match should be a match of wits, truly." Remus said gaily, a small smile on his lips as he sipped from his much-repaired mug. With a small strike of realization, Severus inwardly recgonized that mug as the very mug he had smashed on the floor in a fit of anger at an Order meeting. A small intake of breath was all Remus had to hear on the part of Severus.   
  
"Lupin." Snape whispered ever so silkily, Remus had to hold himself back from shuddering, that voice was so delicious, and it was a step up from 'werewolf' or 'Dumbledore's pet'. Something had happened, and Remus hoped it was the letter, perhaps something in it had reached into Severus's heart. "I have the wolfsbane ready in my rooms if you wish to take some before the match this afternoon." Snape heard himself saying in a low tone as he stood up and left the staffroom, with Minerva staring after him, Myhael and Royal sharing an shrug that read 'That's Severus for you' and then resuming their conversation.   
  
Remus's head was spinning. Did Severus really mean that? Remus knew that Severus would never have done this under normal circumstances. There was perhaps, a chance, that Severus did love him, or have some feeling for him. Remus felt like leaping out of his chair and hollering at the top of his lungs that he, Remus J. Lupin, was in love with Severus S. Snape. Instead, he made amends by energetically humming and whistling as he carefully cleaned out his mug, and took care to brush off any dust off of his robes before leaving the staffroom. Minerva, Myhael, and Royal staring after Remus, surprised that he had been humming "Beauty and the Beast".   
  
That afternoon after his last lesson, Remus pratically sprinted the entire length of the castle down to Severus's dungeons, he was impatient to see what Severus had to say. Along the way, he ecountered every possible obstacle: Neville wanting an extra lesson tonight, Hermione wanting some pointers on her essay, Harry wanting to share a drink before the match, and countless other students wanting meaningless little requests of him. Lupin held himself in check and gently suggested another time would be better, he was rather busy with an engagement. As soon as he got past the students, he was faced with his colleagues. Minerva wanted his opinion on the match, Royal and Myhael both wanted to hit him up for money, Sibyll had a prediction and wanted to read his palm of all things, and many other menial requests from his colleagues. Remus sighed and gently reminded them he would see them at the match before continuing his sprint down the hall, brushing past Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, and Pansy Parkinson engaged in an verbal arugement. Remus paused to deduct ten points from each student, and reprimanded them sternly. Remus was so eager, he was within range of Severus's office. He could sense Severus's scent, smell the presence of Severus beyond that very door.   
  
Severus Snape was sitting at his desk, coolly grading essays and keeping an eye on the door, knowing Remus would come, no matter what. He did need the wolfsbane potion. Also, there was the issue of the letter he had recieved. Severus could recall the moment he had laid eyes on Remus, those years ago at Platform Nine and three-quarters. He recalled clearly in his mind's eye the faded pair of jeans, and the patched up jumper Remus had been wearing, along with the scuffed and much-repaired pair of Keds. Most of all, Severus recalled the amber eyes and deep brown hair that kept tumbling into his eyes, no matter if it had been put back neatly in a ponytail much like Severus's own. He allowed a small slow smile to grace his lips as he recalled the previous night; Remus's flushed cheeks, his sparkling eyes, and a light tremor in his voice. He now knew why Remus was always so pecuilar, ever so bloody cheery, Snape scowled at the thought, and was sharply taken out of his memories by the soft knock at his office door. Snape stalked across the room and flung the door open, coming nose to nose with Remus.   
  
"Severus, I'm here."  
  
"So I see, Lupin. Take a seat." Snape said in an slow tone, slowly closing the door after Remus, and as an afterthought, putting an silencing and blocking charm on it, so no curious eavesdroppers could pertain any aspect of their conversation. He watched Remus as he took his seat at the desk, and glanced at the goblet of the potion, frowning slightly at the thought of the aftertaste. Snape then sat down across from Remus. "Do you know anything about this, Lupin?" Snape asked sharply, his eyes flickering to the folded piece of parchment lying near the goblet of wolfsbane. Remus nodded slowly, feeling slightly heady at the prospect of being in Severus's office, with him, sharing a moment.   
  
"Yes, Severus. What about it?"  
  
"Did you truly write this?" Severus asked in a low hiss, arching his eyebrow and leaning back, steepling his long and pale fingers. Remus looked Severus deeply into the eye and answered with a strong yes, I did. Severus took a sharp breath, his mind reeling with the discovery that another human being wanted him, Severus, for a lover. Severus then slid the goblet of wolfsbane over to Remus, and watched carefully as Remus lifted the goblet to his lips. Shortly before he took a sip, he smiled softly and raised the goblet up slightly in a salute.   
  
"To you, Severus." Remus whispered huskily, as he drained the contents of the goblet in a gulp, grimacing tightly. Severus had never seen the need for any taste enhancers, those were much needed.   
  
"Now that you have taken your potion, perhaps a cup of tea would be wise to warm yourself up before the game, you don't want to be freezing out there, do you, Lupin?" Severus whispered silkily, taking two cups and a teapot from an unseen drawer, and filling up the cups with a strong brew.  
  
"Thank you, Severus." Remus whispered softly, slowly sipping the tea, savoring the strong flavor of fresh Muscovite tea. "Imported?"  
  
"A gift." Snape said in the barest of whispers, his eyes focused on a point near the door, sipping slowly. Why did he feel the need to comfort Remus, to keep hm warm and at bay from the ravages of the students, which were foul germ-mongers?   
  
"Professor Snape, Madam Hooch can't referee.. you have to referee the match." Myhael Sinistra hollered, as he pounded on the door, an unwelcome invasion to Severus's and Remus's privacy. They could hear Royal Vector whispering to Myhael Sinistra about the match, wondering whether Severus would allow the Gryffindors to gain any points.   
  
"I will be right there, Myhael." Snape said in a slightly hoarse voice. "I will see you on the field."  
  
"Thanks, Severus." Myhael replied from the other side of the door as the two sets of footsteps then hurried away. Snape sighed and rose from his seat, crossing the room to an ancient and battered armoire, and pulling out an old set of refree's robes and a Firebolt II. Remus's eyes widened, there had been rumours of a Firebolt II, but he had never laid eyes on a finer broom.   
  
"Severus.. is that truly an Firebolt II?"  
  
"This old thing?" Severus suddenly asked, furrowing his eyebrow slightly as he shrugged off his teaching robes and pulled on the other set of robes, reaching for a ribbon to tie back his hair. At the sight of the ribbon, Remus's eyes widened ever so slightly, tempted to offer assistance to tie back Severus's hair. He watched the older man dress with an elegant grace, forcing himself not to water at the mouth. Severus had a long, lean body which was well toned from years of espionage. Remus let out a small breath as Severus arched an eyebrow and motioned towards the door with his broom. "After you, Lupin." Severus whispered, his voice like Vodka pouring over ice. Remus shivered and slowly forced himself to walk out of Severus's office, feeling the warmth that his body radiated. The two walked to the Quidditch Pitch in an comfortable silence, the other taking in the other's company. As Remus turned to glance at Severus, standing near the enterance to the pitch, he did the unthinkable. He reached up and gave Severus a quick, shy peck on the cheek, and hurried away, afraid to see his reaction.   
  
Severus stood there, slightly stunned at what had recently took place. Remus had kissed him on the cheek, even though it was just a slight brush against his cheek, it burned with an hunger. Severus frowned and mounted his broom in a hurry, hearing the roaring of the crowd. He entered the stadium with a grace that was purely Snape, and he knew it. He could feel Remus's eyes on him during the first few moments of the game, hungry and heated. Severus roared at each and every team member at least once, and took away a torrent of points, and declared a multitude of fouls. He wasn't a very much liked referee, and he didn't care, all he wanted was for the match to end.   
  
Remus sat in the stands, watching Severus dart around on the field, his black ponytail slowly coming undone from the torrents of wind. Remus sighed, and shifted restlessly in his seat next to Myhael Sinistra.   
  
"What's wrong, Remus? too close to the full moon?" Myhael asked cautiously, his blond eyebrows perched high on his forehead in inquiry. Remus laughed and shook his head in a negative reply.   
  
"Just anxious for the game to end, that's all." Remus said softly with a small smile. Myhael frowned in puzzlement, and then shrugged lightly. Royal Vector turned to Remus for a moment, studying Remus with an deep probing set of sapphire blue eyes and turned to the field, smiling and cheering on Gryffindor. The match went on for what seemed like ages for Severus and Remus, but in reality, the match had only lasted for two hours until Harry managed to grab the snitch from right under Severus's broom. Remus leapt up with an fervent joy he hadn't known in years, shouting his happiness that the match was over. He spotted Snape diving down towards the exit on his broom, not bothering to announce the winner. It had been obvious: Gryffindor had won, yet again.   
  
Remus tore downstairs, out of the staff box, and across the field to the edge where Severus was waiting. His heart leapt at the sight of the raven-haired professor leaning back casually astride his broom, looking as if he hadn't a care in the world. Remus smiled shyly and approached Severus, not sure where the sudden shyness had come from. Perhaps it was from when he had so boldly kissed Severus on the cheek. Perhaps Severus had changed his mind?  
  
Severus watched Remus fly towards him, his shabby robes flapping about him, but then the gaunt man slowed down, almost shyly. Severus raised an eyebrow, and surveyed the depths of Remus's eyes with a probing intrest. Severus realized that Remus was slightly ashamed of the kiss he had given before the match. Severus smiled a ghost of a smile, and simply jerked his head ever so slightly to the broom, pushing up slightly. Remus took the hint, slyly checking to see if anyone was paying attention before he mounted Severus's broom.   
  
The two men flew out of the stadium, up into the sky, away from prying eyes. Severus relished the feel of Remus's arms around his waist, the cooling touch of the wind, and the warm splendor of the sun. For the first time in quite a while, Severus Snape was at peace. He simply flew and flew, and finally decided upon a spot to land, right near his secret entrance to the dungeons that he frequently used to leave the castle during his early Deatheater days as a boy at Hogwarts. He finally touched down on the ground, and dismounted the broom slowly, not wanting to end the moment of closeness with Remus. The two men then gazed at each other cautiously, each trying to think of a safe statement to make, something to awkenoldge the situation. Severus, being a man of few words, simply walked into the passage, looking back to make sure Remus followed. He then led Remus down to his rooms, lighting a few candles with the help of "Lumos" along the way. He smiled to himself as he slowly surveyed his wine stocks, and selected a fine red wine, pulling out two glasses and filing them up halfway, handing one to Remus.   
  
"Thank you, Severus." Remus whispered ever so slightly, his eyes lowered, cheeks lightly flushed. Severus slowly swallowed, his mouth going dry at the sight of Remus. He particulary did enjoy the headiness of the feeling that Remus gave him, the feeling of being in love. Severus did all he could to prevent himself from smiling, embracing the other man, anything but nod. He felt himself nod slowly and sink to his couch in a graceful swoop, his eyes still locked with Remus's. This moment was to be savored, he knew he would not get many more moments like this, not if Remus was easily scared away. The man didn't know what he was getting himself into, declaring his love for Severus S. Snape. "You do know what you are getting yourself into, by informing me of your intrests?"  
  
"Yes, Severus, I do know." Remus said sharply, savoring the fine wine and taking a deep breath. "I do think now is the proper time to inform you."  
  
"I see." Severus remained silent, his dark eyes probing Remus's amber eyes for answers, possibly trying to unnerve the other man, he really did want to make sure that all traces of potential mortification would be null and void. "More wine?"  
  
"Please." Remus said lightly as Severus nodded and rose from the couch, taking powerful strides to the other side of the room to fill Remus's glass. "Today's match was wonderful." Remus brought up, as Severus handed him the glass.   
  
"It was horrendous. I am just pleased that no injuries had resulted of the match, and it managed to end at an reasonable time." Severus said smoothly, recalling his inner ancipication and impatience for the match to end, his desire to hex all the players into toads so he could possibly run off in the woods with Remus, and have a far, far wonderful time than a mere Quidditch match, even if it was between Slytherin and Gryffindor, the two hottest rivals in the course of wizarding education. "More wine, Luipin?"  
  
"Are you trying to get me drunk, Severus?" Remus asked with his eyebrows raised, smiling ever so lightly. Severus laughed, and the laugh was as seductive as his voice, perhaps a bit more seductive a sound than anything Remus had ever heard, shivering at every promise that laugh held. Remus could feel the warm body heat of Severus's evenlope him, and he could take in the heady scent of Severus's, the charcoal, Wine, Holly, and dust. It seemed appropiate for Severus, Remus thought with a small smile spreading on his lips, which faded at Severus's next statement.   
  
"Not tonight, Lupin. The night grows late, and I do have work to do, I will see you in the morning." Severus said with a small sigh, but then let out a small, devilish smile at which Remus's heart leapt. Severus then took Remus's arm and escorted him to the door of his rooms like a proper gentleman would back in the victorian era, and that left the two men staring heatedly at each other. A few moments passed, and in a twinkle of an eye, Remus felt the heavenly sensenation of Severus's warm lips on his cheek, but in the next moment, found himself standing outside the potion-master's rooms in a supor, wondering if that chaste kiss was ever real. 


End file.
